1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat utility light and more particularly pertains to providing illumination for a fisherman who is fishing under conditions of limited visibility with a boat utility light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat light apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat light apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing illumination are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,417 to Ziaylek, Jr. et al. discloses a boat transom light. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,166 to Kohler discloses a boat utility light apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,859 to Ziaylek, Jr. discloses a boat light having a resiliently flexible and adjustable mount. U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,163 to Ziaylek, Jr. discloses a boat light, especially for transom mounting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,173 to Cassidy discloses a combination running light and spot light device for a boat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boat utility light that is readily secured to a boat for use and directs illumination to a desired location when fishing under low visibility conditions.
In this respect, the boat utility light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing illumination for a fisherman who is fishing under conditions of limited visibility.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved boat utility light which can be used for providing illumination for a fisherman who is fishing under conditions of limited visibility. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.